50 Things to do in an Elevator
by MusicRises
Summary: This is a little story about the Cullen's spending there summer in an elevator.Pulling tricks and messing with poor, innocent, random pedestrians in the elevator. I hope you enjoy. R
1. It wasn't Me

**So this is my newest fanfic. I hope you guys like. Uhhh...I usually don't like to switch the point of view in a story..But oh well. I had to..It will be mostly in Emmett's point of view usually. I've never written in his POV before, so cut me some slack ifit doesn't really seem like him. Well..Enjoyy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I asked Stephenie. But she won't hand it over:(  
**

* * *

Chapter One: It Wasn't Me

**Emmett's Point of view**

I was on the internet today, and a message popped up on my screen. It was called, "50 Most Annoying Things to do in an Elevator."

"Interesting," I whispered to myself. Anything to annoy random people _should _be fun.

I began to look down the list, cracking up the whole way through. I printed the papers and began to get up to go run downstairs and show everyone. There was a knock on the door before I even got up though.

"Hey Jasper," I greeted him. "Check this out man." I'm sure Edward would be up here considering the mind reading and all.

"You would be correct." He said walking through the door.

"Of course I am." I snorted.

"Back to what you were showing me...."

"Oh. Yeah. This is a list of different things to do in an elevator. I wanna try it out. It is summer and all. So..What do you say?" I asked them.

"Sounds interesting. Why not? Let's do it." Edward said. Jasper nodded his head in a agreement. We went downstairs then to talk to the girls about it. They were all for it. Especially Alice.

Now we were on our way to the parking garage for the Seattle- Tacoma Airport. When we arrived there I was looking at all the different cars: Lamborghinis, Ferraris, and a nice big Jeep Wrangler. That one was my favorite. It looked bigger than mine too. Now I want a bigger one. I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"So – what's the plan Stan?" Alice asked.

"Seriously. What is it?" Bella added.

"Calm down." I was now whispering the plan so no other pedestrians would hear.

"We are really only going to need one person. I think that the best person would be Alice – just because you look the most innocent. The rest of us will ride elevator and we will see you at the very top floor." I then explained the plan to Alice. She was excited. I new I had picked the right person.

We were at the elevators now. Alice went into the left one as the rest of us stepped into the right one.

**Alice's Point of View**

I stepped into the elevator. No one else was in there, so I guess I would just have to wait. I pressed the button to go to the very top floor- 50. as it was going up, it stopped at floor seven and two men got on. I greeted them casually. One was going to be getting off at floor nine. The other was going the same place as me. Delightful. We were at floor nine now. The man got off. Now there was only one person in here. Perfect. I lightly tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked me arrogantly.

"Pardon?"

"You just tapped me on the shoulder." He stated.

"I'm sorry. I do not know what you are talking about Sir." Flashing him my teeth with a big old grin he turned around slowly grumbling some nonsense about crazy people. I chuckled in my head.

Then I did it again.

"Excuse me. If you have something to say. Say it now." He ordered.

"I do not know what you keep going on about!"

"I think you do. You are the only other person in here. So cut it out you child!" He snapped. Then we arrived at our floor. They were waiting for me.

"Excuse me _Sir_." Emmett addressed the man properly.

"Yes?" He answered. Of course Emmett was the one to say something. He was the bigger and more muscular one of the bunch. I knew where he was going with this.

"Do you have a problem with me girlfriend? I could change that if you'd like me to." He said cracking his knuckles.

Uh, no." The man said in a rush.

"Good. Have a nice day then _Sir_."

"Y-you too." And then he just scurried off like a little baby.

"Nice you guys." I told them.

"You too." Jasper told me giving me a quick but some-what passionate kiss.

"That was fun!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I wonder what will be in store for tomorrow?" Edward questioned.

* * *

**Sooo..What did you think?? I will never know unless you lovely readers and fans review! So please. Let me know how it was. Give me good constructive criticism,. I like that stuff((: HAaha., WEll also. Just a quick FYI. I get a lot of people who have accounts that just favorite the story and stuff like that but you never review. I get it actually ALL the time. So please, seriously. Review you guys! Also check out my other two stories. **

**Love,,Jordan((:  
**


	2. One of THEM

**So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I put my heart and soul into it. Haha**

**Disclaimer- Thou shall not steal, thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife, thou shall not ask permission to own any part of Twilight again for fear that Stephenie will beat me with a stick...Again (Random, sorry if any of you guys aren't religious.)  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: One of THEM!

**Emmett's Point Of View**

For the whole Summer, I planned on completing this whole list of things to do in an elevator. So today, we had another one to do of course. Alice was so eager for it that I told her she could pick out the one we would do for today. She was ecstatic.

I wasn't quite sure how we were going to do it, but we'd find a way.

Alice had already told me that I was selected to do this one, I was thrilled about that.

This one would be pure gold, mostly because I was doing it. Just kidding.

As for the place we were planning to do it at, we just picked some theatre to do it at, I wasn't quite sure of the name though.

While Edward was driving all of us to the theatre, we discussed how we were going to do it this time.

We arrived at the theatre, there weren't many people there, which was a good thing.

For this one we all needed to chip in a bit, only towards the end, but we had it all planned out already.

We got into the elevator, all six of us. There was already a guy on the elevator, but since he was getting off at the next stop, we decided to wait fro the next one.

As soon as the man got off, another one stepped right on. As the doors started closing, I walked in front of them, looked at the man, pointed my finger at him and gasped.

"Excuse me? Is there an issue? If there is, I'm sure we can resolve it without violence," the man said, then smiled.

"Don't try and act all innocent with me," I accused him.

"What may I ask are you talking about?"

"Ha," I snorted, "You can not fool me!"

"Sir, I am utterly lost here," the man said bewildered.

"You're – you're one of THEM!" I screeched. We were now at the man's stop, I pressed the 'close door' button and told him he wasn't allowed off.

"That – that was my floor," he hesitated for a moment, I could see the fear in his eyes. It was funny.

"I do not care," I spat, "You're one of them, so it doesn't matter what happens to you, you leach."

"Exactly what are you talking about? It's hard to follow you at the moment," he stated.

"You are an evil doer, a blood sucking, life draining, life stealing leach!" I hissed at him.

"And exactly what are these leaches you speak of?"

"Vampire," I told him matter-of-fact.

"Yes, I am totally a vampire," he said sarcastically.

"So you admit to it!" We all began to chant 'vampire' over and over again until he started actually freaking out.

"I- I'm g-getting away f-from you c-c-crazy people," he stammered. With that he cautiously backed out of the elevator, and so that he knew it was all a joke and didn't report anything, we all started laughing, slowly rising to hysterics.

"That was quite the most humorous thing I have ever encountered in my long life," Edward stated.

"It was." Bella agreed with him.

"I try my best," I said flexing my muscles. They all just laughed.

* * *

**So, hope you all liked it. I won't know unless you review. Please, I want to know what you think, I won't update if I don't get enough reviews.**

**Also,check out my other two stories, and check out my forum and my poll. Of course all these things can be found on my profile..So check it out.**

**Thanks.**

**All my love,**

**Jordan(:  
**


	3. Will you Marry me?

**Sorry for the delay. School gets in the way of everything.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Will you Marry me?

That night went by _really_ slow. So, to pass the time, we decided to watch the original _Dracula_ Movie. Their perception on vampires is quite hilarious.

Later, around midnight I would say, we all went out on a hunting trip. I got a nice grizzly bear – my favorite.

"Bella, what is your favorite animal to hunt?" I asked curiously.

"Mountain lion," she replied. Of course, her favorite is the same as Edward's. Then Edward chuckled and kissed Bella.

We began running home. Now, dawn was rising. We still had a few more hours before we could go out.

We all sat down around the television and watched the Cleveland Browns face the Pittsburgh Stealers. Of course the Stealers won, because the Browns suck. I don't really care though. I was too entranced in planning out our next trip in my head.

We took Edward's Volvo to a Country Club. We spoke out our plan before heading in.

"Good luck Edward, Bella." Jasper told the, as they went up to the elevators.

**Edward's Point of View**

It felt kind of wrong doing this, but I figured it would be good for the laughs.

I walked into the elevator, I had to wait for a woman to get on the elevator. The first few people were men. Then, finally, there was a woman.

"Hello," I greeted her and smiled. Her eyes widened.

_ Is this gorgeous man talking to me?_ She thought. I chuckled silently.

"Hi," she said fixing her hair and dress. I didn't want to waste any time with needless conversation, so I got down on one knee and pretended to tie my shoe for a second, then I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.

Then, I pulled the little black box out of my jacket pocket. I was still waiting for her reaction. None. So I opened the box, and said the four magic words, "Will you marry me?" I asked her, she gasped.

Bella got on the next stop and played her role swiftly.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!!!" She spat, "Are you_ proposing_ to her?!!" She screeched.

"Well?" She tapped her foot. And rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no, but.." I trailed off.

"I seriously can not believe you are proposing again!!" She yelled. "Do you even know her?"

"I'm so very sorry about all of this," the girl apologized looking frightened.

"Shut up," Bella snapped.

"Edward, I want a divorce." she said slapping me across the face.

"But baby..."

"No!" She yelled. The frightened girl backed out of the elevator slowly. Still looking very scared. Once she was off we started laughing hysterically. I grabbed her and gave her a hug and kissed her.

Mission: Accomplished.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It was short, yes. But I am really trying to concentrate on my original can find those on my Mibba account. The link is on my profile. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Thanks.**

** Jordan  
**


End file.
